Various types of snow removal devices are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a snow removal device for an automobile including a rectangular flexible sheet and each of a front seam and a back seam disposed within the rectangular flexible sheet. What has been further needed is for each of a front cord and a back cord of a pair of cords to be continuously disposed through an entirety of each of the front seam and the back seam, respectively, with each of a plurality of stitchings permanently affixing one of the pair of cords to the rectangular flexible sheet. Lastly, what has been needed is for each of a right handle and a left handle of a pair of rigid handles to be attached to the pair of cords. One of the pair of handles is configured to be held by one of a pair of users in order to allow the pair of users to brush snow off the automobile using the rectangular flexible sheet. The snow removal device for an automobile thus quickly and efficiently removes snow from an automobile in order to ensure that drivers remain safe and in compliance with state laws regarding snow removal.